Spiraling into darkness
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Alternate universe post movie. What if Natasha had died during her fight with Clint? What if they had been married? How would Clint cope with what he's done?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Spiraling into darkness  
author: Cindy Ryan|  
pairings: Clint/Nat, Pepper/Tony  
timeline: Alternate universe post movie  
notes: This story is not connected to any of my others

Slowly and painfully Clint Barton pulled himself into a sitting position. The catwalk metal was cold under his hands. Indication that something was wrong with the helicarrier. As the fog continued to lift from Hawkeye's brain memories returned.  
Engine down.  
Hull breach likely.  
Both at his hands.

It was only when Clint looked up that everything clicked. In one horrifying second the archer remembered why he was on the catwalk. Why his head was pounding. Why he was suddenly clear of Loki's mind control.  
Nat.  
His partner's still form lay at an inhuman angle a few feet away. Ignoring his own pain and nausea Clint scrambled towards the Black Widow. The sick feeling in his gut told Clint the awful truth before his shaky hands even felt for a pulse. No! Hawkeye cried out silently. Nat couldn't be gone...not now...not this way.

Clint's hands searched for a pulse and found none. He slumped to a sitting position and pulled Nat's still form into his arms. He didn't care who found them. Didn't care who saw. The truth of their hidden marriage coming out now didn't matter. His wife had saved him and paid the ultimate price. Slowly Clint lowered his head so his forehead was touching Natasha's.

"God,Nat...I'm sorry...I couldn't control it...so sorry."

* * *

By the time S.H.I.E.L.D.'s medical and mental health team had cleared Clint everything was over. Three days since the battle for New York City. The portal was closed and Loki's army beaten. The DemiGod had been taken back to Asguard to face justice.  
That had hit Clint the hardest. That he hadn't had an opportunity to confront the fallen prince. Loki had taken Hawkeye's life. The DemiGod may not have killed Clint but his life was over just the same. The life he had with Nat.  
The life he'd had with his wife.

As the grief gave way once more to rage Clint threw his wedding ring against the wall. It bounced off the gray metal of the temporary housing quarters of S.H.i.E.L.D's new D.C. base. Clint watched as the small gold circle he'd only worn once roll around the left side of the floor and come to rest against a four drawer dresser. Natasha had placed that ring on his finger six months ago. Six short months. They'd been involved a year before that. Clint had been surprised when she had agreed to marry him. Natasha had always said love was for children. But the bond they'd had she couldn't deny. It was something so strong neither of them could describe it. Natasha had trusted him and Clint had failed her. Failed her in the worst way possible.

Nick Fury had told him just twenty-four hours previous that there would be no legal charges. As far as S.H.I.E.L.D and the U.S. government were concerned Loki was the reason Natasha Romanoff-Barton was dead. Fury had also told Clint he could return to duty whenever he was ready. The job would be waiting for him. Clint had told Fury that he wouldn't return. Fury had responded by telling Clint to take his time and think about it. That S.H.I.E.L.D. needed agents now more than ever.

Clint stood and reached over to pick up the ring. Swallowing the lump in his throat Hawkeye placed the ring in a small pocket of the inside of his black duffel bag. Zipping it closed Hawkeye grabbed his jacket. He opened the door and left the S.H.I.E.L.D base without a look back. Clint knew Nat would want him to stay and continue the good fight against the bad guys. But he couldn't; not without her.

* * *

In the control room Maria Hill glanced up from the medium sized video screen.

"Should I put a detail on him, Sir?"Hill asked.

Nicholas Fury shook his head sadly. "Let him go; it's his choice. We know how to find him."

Maria looked back at the screen."Permission to speak freely?"

The S.H.I.E.L.D. director nodded.

"Think he'll show for Natasha's funeral?"Hill inquired.

Fury sighed as he gripped the back of a nearby chair his gaze never leaving the screen. "Probably after. He blames himself…I don't think he can face anyone."

"We shouldn't have let Thor take Loki."Maria stated angrily.

"Thor assured me that whatever punishment Asguard has it's worse than anything we could have done."

"Nothing's worse than death."Hill argued. "That's what he deserves.

"Agree, but some feel death is too easy. Thor will handle him."Fury responded quietly.

"He better. Barton's first in a long line that want revenge."Maria stated.

"I know."Fury agreed. "Sometimes we just have to rely on our instincts and trust that justice will be served."

Maria nodded solemnly as she turned her attention back to her long to-do list. It'd been a rough few weeks and it didn't look like things were going to get easier any time soon.

* * *

Tony Stark smiled at the person Jarvis had let into his lab. It was basically the only part of Stark tower that hadn't been damaged by Loki's merry band of aliens.

"Finding your way around I see."Stark commented as he continued to scroll through data on a holographic image in front of him.

Steve Rogers shrugged as he leaned against the wall by the door. "Fury arranged a ride for me."

"Ah, probably for the best."Tony replied. "Don't think they had road rage back in the day."

Steve filed that phrase in his long list of things to look up later. "You said you could help me adjust."

Tony grinned. "We'll give it a shot. Though Pepper's the more patient one when it comes to teaching."

Captain America stepped further into the large room. "I was reading on the way here. The files say you knew Agent Romanoff before."

"As in knew you mean Fury assigned her to spy on me, then yes."Stark commented sarcastically as he shoved one holographic image away and pulled up another. "The secret marriage to Barton thing explains a lot."

"Hit on her, did you?"Steve asked with a sad smile.

"Every opportunity. Pepper was mad at me at the time for something else."Tony replied."Romanoff was a handful but a beautiful asset to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Too many funerals to go too."Steve stated sadly as he absently put his finger through the holographic image Tony was working on.

Tony slapped the Avenger's hand away. "You'll mess the data up."

"Sorry, that's incredible…..looks like magic."Rogers murmured.

Stark grinned. "Bet lots of stuff looks like magic to you. Wait till you see 3D movies."

"Loki."Steve began changing the subject. "Do you really think he'll get justice on his home planet?"

Tony shut the holographic images down and saved the data. "PointBreak's no slouch. He won't let Loki walk over him. Reindeer games will get what's coming to him."

"Hope so. Coulson and Romanoff deserve justice."Steve commented solemnly.

"They'll get it."Tony responded grimly. "Even if I have to go to Asguard myself."

* * *

.The day of Natasha Romanoff's funeral was sunny, warm and not a cloud in the sky. completely the wrong weather for a funeral. Bruce Banner stood in front of the bathroom mirror of his hotel was wearing a black suit made of light weight fabric. As always Bruce was having trouble with the tie. After several minutes of trying the scientist gave up and tossed the accessory on the counter. He turned off the light and left the bathroom.

Nobody would be paying attention to him anyway. Unless of course the other guy made an appearance. Bruce would do everything he could to prevent that. It was the least he could do for the woman who was brave enough to bring him to S.H.I.E.L.D.A brief smile crossed Bruce's face as he thought of that first had only flinched once and that was because he forced her hand. She was tough, smart and far too young to be buried. The world needed more people like Natasha Romanoff. With a sad shake of his head Bruce picked up his hotel key and wallet from the dresser and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Spiraling into darkness  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Clint/Nat,Pepper/Tony,Thor/Jane  
timeline: Post movie AU

Pepper Potts looked at the small group gathered for the graveside service. She knew from what Maria Hill had told Tony that more had wanted to attend. Out of respect for Clint if nothing else but could not. Either they were hospitalized or needed elsewhere. The funeral itself had been delayed an hour everyone hoping that Clint would make an appearance.

Blinking away tears Pepper scooted closer to Tony squeezing the billionaire's right hand. He squeezed it back and drew Pepper into an embrace. The funeral had went forward without Natasha's husband. Without the person who meant the most to her. The one she had made the ultimate sacrifice to save. While Pepper and Natasha had never been close friends she had respected the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. It took courage to change your life. Natasha had thrown in with S.H.I.E.L.D when she could've made another choice. From what Pepper had read and heard from Tony and the other Avengers Natasha had shown bravery every time it was asked of her.

"You okay?"Tony whispered into Pepper's right ear.

Pepper lost herself in the warmth of Tony's arms around her; of his love. She lived with the fear of losing him every day. It was part of being involved with Tony Stark. Pepper had known that going in. Some days like today were tougher than others. Days like today made it clear how very fragile and short life was.

"Just thinking of how unfair it is."Pepper responded quietly.

"I know."Tony agreed sadly. "It's part of being with S.H.I.E.L.D. she knew the risks."

"Doesn't make it any less sad."Pepper stated.

"No, it doesn't."Tony said as he rested his head on top of Pepper's.

* * *

Bruce placed the single rose on the top of the coffin. He didn't remember anything of the Helicarrier battle but he had watched the video footage. He knew what damage the Other Guy had done. Knew Natasha had tried to slow him down and got hurt in the process.

Now as he stared at Romanoff's grave Bruce couldn't help but think he was partially responsible for her death. Whatever injuries she had sustained from the Hulk would've been made worse by her fight with Hawkeye.

A shadow crossed over his and Bruce looked up to find Tony Stark standing behind him.

"She didn't deserve this."Bruce commented sadly.

"No, and what you're thinking you can stop."Stark replied.

"How do you..."Bruce began.

"Genius, remember?"Tony countered as he took off his sun glasses. "I watched the helicarrier battle footage too. Loki provoked you this is all on him."

"If she hadn't fought me she might have been able..."Banner trailed off.

"Don't go there, Bruce. "Stark said as he placed a comforting hand on Banner's left shoulder."If we all dwelled on what if's the insane asylums would be full. You did a lot of good in the battle for New York concentrate on that."

"Yeah."Bruce agreed softly as Stark left.

Tony's logic was sound but it didn't make it any easier to live with. He rested his right hand on the coffin's smooth surface.

"You tried to help me Natasha and I never got a chance to thank you for that."Bruce began quietly."I'm sorry for whatever part the Other Guy had..."

Breaking off the sentence Bruce turned away from the coffin and left the graveyard. He may have done good in the battle but there was more Bruce could do. Whether with S.H.I.E.L.D or not it was time to continue the good fight.

* * *

It was dusk before Clint was able to force himself to enter the graveyard. He'd watched the few mourners pay their last respects and leave. Clint wasn't sure Nat would've liked Stark being there or not. The single rose Hawkeye was holding felt heavier the closer he got to the fresh grave. This shouldn't be happening but it was.

The headstone was black marble with Natasha's name, birthdate and date of death etched on the surface. Clint stared at it for a long moment. Instead of Romanoff they had put Romanoff-Barton. For some reason that hit Clint hard. She'd never got to use his name in life and yet here it was proudly displayed in death.

"Oh Nat."Hawkeye whispered as he crumpled to his knees on the left side of the grave. "I wish I could trade places. It should've been me that died...I was the one that couldn't break his control..."

Through blurry eyes Clint traced the letters on the headstone with his right hand. Nat hadn't thought he was serious when he'd asked her to marry him. They were coming home from a mission in Hong Kong. Clint had asked her right there in the back of a military cargo plane. Hardly the romantic setting. It wasn't planned so Hawkeye hadn't had a ring. No flowers, no wine just him baring his soul. Two loners, two orphans who understood each other better than anyone else had their entire lives.

They both knew S.H.I.E.L.D frowned on agents being married. There had been exceptions in the past but the general rule was when you were married you were separated professionally. Once Clint had convinced Nat of his sincerity she had suggested the secrecy. Their lives were covert ops anyway what was one more?

Clint should've been stronger then as he should've been on the helicarrier. But he'd wanted Natasha in his life. Every part of his life. The thought of having anybody else as a partner had been inconceivable. He'd agreed to her terms. They were wed a week later by a justice of the peace in a small town in northern Virginia. Bribes had been made to make sure the justice was the only one who knew of the location of their license. Also to ensure the witness requirement was waved. Honeymoon had been one night a month later in a bed and breakfast in Maine. In those two brief days of celebration they'd been happy. Not that they weren't the rest of the time but the wedding day and the honeymoon they were just Clint and Natasha; husband and wife. No S.H.I.E.L.D, no missions, no high-tech toys just them.

Blinking away tears Clint placed the rose with the others on the grave. He stood and set his wedding ring on top of the headstone. God, he missed her and she'd only been gone ten days. How was Clint supposed to endure the rest of his life?

"I love you, Nat."Hawkeye whispered brokenly. "I always will."

After a few minutes Clint turned and left the cemetery.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the story alerts and reviews much appreciated. :)

Title: Spiraling into darkness  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Clint/Nat,Pepper/Tony, Thor/Jane  
notes: see part one

Three months after the battle for New York City and the human race Nicholas Fury was on Tony Stark's doorstep in Malibu, California. It was really the last place the S.H.I.E.L.D director wanted to be. His schedule was full of problems from wanna-be Lokis to normal nutcases. Not to mention he was still trying to put S.H.I.E.L.D back together. Still Fury felt an obligation to Natasha Romanoff. In her short time under his command Natasha had earned his respect. She'd changed from the hellcat Barton had disobeyed orderes to bring in to a top notch highly skilled assassian. Probably the best S.H.I.E.L.D had ever had. Plus Natasha had become a friend. Minutes later Fury was in Stark's lab/workshop on the lower level of the house. The room was organized chaos projects and robots in various stages scattered through the room.

"Jarvis I told you I wasn't to be disturbed."Stark muttered from where he lay on his back under a computer consol.

"Director Fury insisted, Sir."The AI replied through the speakers of the house's internal computer system.

"He did, did he?"Tony replied as Fury came to a stop in front of the consol.

"Yes, I did."Fury stated as he crouched down. "I don't have time to play phone tag with you."

"Unless we're at deafcon eleven I don't have time for world saving missions."Tony responded sarcastically as he eased out from under the consol and rose to his feet.

"I need you to track down Barton and bring him in."Fury ordered as he leaned against a work table.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding right? Don't you have people to do that?"

"I can't send just anyone."Fury replied.

"Barton having a meltdown and gone darkside?"Tony surmised as he moved to a work table on the apposite side of the room.

"Something like that."The S.H.I.E.L.D director confirmed.

"Why do you care if he self destructs? He may even take a few bad guys with him."Tony asked as he picked up a small circuit board.

"I owe it to Romanoff that Barton's taken care of."Fury admitted quietly. "From what I've heard you've had a few self-destruct moments since New York."

"Haven't been sleeping is all."Tony said as he turned to face Fury.

"It's more than that,"Fury stated,"And I think you'd be the perfect one to remind Barton that he's one of the good guys."

"What makes you think he wants to be reminded?"Stark asked.

"Because he's still alive."Fury replied as he turned to leave. "If he really had a self-destructive death wish somebody would've put him out of his misery months ago. S.H.I.E.L.D's up to it's neck in bad guys with big egos. More than we can handle right now. I need Barton back."

Fury left the billionaire's home with a bit more stress of his shoulders. Despite outward appearances when push came to shove Tony Stark was as good a friend as anyone could hope for. Right now S.H.I.E.L.D needed all of it's friends.

* * *

Midnight in Paris found Clint Barton at a bar that most criminals wouldn't set foot in. Clint had switched from beer to whiskey several hours before. Tonight's drinking binge was different from the others he'd had in the months since Natasha's death. This was a celebration of sorts. The jobs and kills Hawkeye had done had finally accumulated to his goal number. The money in his off shore bank account was enough to start forming a team of his own. Good criminals didn't come cheap especially those you could trust.

While Clint would always blame himself for his wife's death there was another that was equally responsible. He had gotten word from sources that Loki had only been imprisoned when they returned to Asguard. No matter what kind of hell hole Thor thought he had placed his brother in it wasn't enough. Too many people had died and they deserved justice.

Clint's cell phone beeped and the screen lit up. He glanced at the device resting on the bar and saw a new email icon. Absently Hawkeye activated his email account and saw something he'd been waiting on. The final piece to the puzzle. The final step in taking down Loki. With this email Clint had just located Jane Foster. After the battle in New York City Foster had been put in S.H.I.E.L.D's equivalent of the witness protection program. Her connection to Thor made her too important; too valuable for Foster to have a normal life. Now the scientist was going to be Clint's ticket to Asguard; one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Spiraling into darkness  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: AU, crossover

Pepper Potts stared at the image and bio of Clint Barton as she stood on the balcony of Tony's California home. The lovely thing about technology and Tony's particular spin on it was she could pull up information literally anywhere and everywhere. The holographic display hovered in front of Pepper as she stood leaning back against the railing facing the glass doors. The sun had just started to color the sky promising another warm day.

With all of Stark industries deals and non-deals with S.H.I.E.L.D over the years Pepper had never met Clint Barton. She understood why Director Fury had asked Tony to bring Barton in. She just didn't understand why Tony had agreed to it. Natasha's report had initially kept Tony out of the Avengers. Though the S.H.I.E.L.D agent had saved a lot of lives including Tony's when Vanko attacked the Expo.

"Sure you don't want to come with?"Tony asked as he leaned against the now open glass door.

Pepper shook her head. "Wish I could but somebody has to run Stark Industries. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"After Fury asked so nicely how could I not?"Tony replied with a shrug as he walked onto the balcony.

"Tony..."Pepper began.

Stark sighed as he enfolded Pepper into an embrace. Both looked at the holographic image with Barton's bio.

"Despite everything I liked Romanoff she'd want her husband taken care of."Tony stated quietly as he glanced down at Pepper. "I know where Barton's at or at least I can imagine it. It's the stuff of my nightmares...if anyone ever took you from me ….."

Tony trailed off and Pepper's heart melted at the billionaire's words. For all his eccentric tendencies Tony took care of the people he loved. Once you were in that inner circle you were there for life. The Avengers had become Tony's family and Natasha's short time with them didn't change that.

Pepper lightly caressed Tony's right cheek before leaning up to kiss him. Once they broke apart Tony still embraced Pepper for a long moment before stepping back.

"Be careful."Potts advised as Tony picked a small black overnight bag that'd been sitting inside the door and to the right.

"Always."Tony replied with a smile as he put on his sun glasses and headed to the garage.

* * *

Jane Foster yawned as she worked in the lab S.H.I.E.L.D had set up for her. It was nice but it wasn't home. She missed New Mexico. However Jane would endure this separation if it kept Thor safe. Heaven help her Jane loved the DemiGod. More than she ever thought she could love someone. They'd only had a brief visit after the battle in New York City. It'd been too short but it had made Jane more determined than ever to come up with a way to link their two worlds. Now a year and a half since Thor had literally blasted into her life Jane was close to that solution. Very close. Just a couple tweeks and many more tests and she'd know if she had a stable, safe way to travel. Or at the very least communicate.

Jane walked to the small kitchen that was down the hall and to the left of the lab. She took out a Starbuck's iced coffee grocery store variety from the fridge and kicked the door shut. Jane would need all the caffeine she could get; it was going to be another late night. She reopened the fridge and took out a bagel and some cream cheese. Forgoing a plate Jane grabbed some paper towels and a knife and placed the rest of the bag of bagels back in the fridge. Humming absently Jane turned and headed back to the lab.

* * *

In the large garage Captain America was waiting for Tony Stark. The billionaire had told him to wait there but hadn't told him what car they were taking. And even knowing Stark such a short time Steve figured Tony didn't know what car they were taking until he entered the garage and picked one. As if on cue an elevator opened at the far end of the garage and Stark stepped out.

"Ready to roll, Cap?"Tony asked as he strolled forward.

"Sure you don't want me to drive?"Rodgers inquired as Stark headed towards a black SUV.

"You're not that acclimated yet."Tony responded with a grin as he tossed the bag in the back seat.

Steve followed the example and got in the passenger side closing the door.

"Where are we headed?"Captain America asked as Tony started the engine and keyed the garage door to open.

"Airport."Stark stated simply.

"And then?"Steve prompted as Stark put the SUV in drive and pulled out.

"Barton's got a lead on us. Have to check with a few sources and we'll figure it out by the time we refuel in New York."

"Sure you're ready to go back to New York?"Steve asked worriedly.

"Don't have a choice and technically we'll be refueling in midair."Stark replied as he merged with traffic.

Steve settled back hoping Fury knew what he was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Spiraling into darkness  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: post movie AU  
notes and summary: see part one

It took Clnt another two days of travel to reach Foster's safehouse in New Zealand. S.H.I.E.L.D had been smart and kept it close to a major city but far enough that it wasn't in a traffic path. The safe house's location wasn't remote but the heavy rains the area had the week before made the journey treachorous. Luckily Hawkeye had been prepared and a four wheel drive jeep was waiting for him at the airport.

It was midday and the sky overcast. Clint was doing this part of the plan alone. He'd only hired two mercenaries for his team and they had previous commitments to wrap up. They'd join Clint later at the headquaters. Doing this solo was risky. Clint also knew he couldn't wait for the others. If the Intel Clint had on the safehouse was acccurate it should be simple to get in and out. Six guards and a security system nothing he hadn't faced before.

Reaching the permniter of the safehouse Clint parked the jeep behind some bushes. He killed the engine and pulled a computer tablet out of his bag resting in the passenger seat. He activated a program that would send a signal to the house's power grid essentially confusing it. It let the computer think the grid was working properly when it wasn't. Clint could knock out power to whatever room he wanted or to all of them. Sometimes technology was a good thing. After a few keystrokes Hawkeye was satisfied with the results. He grabbed his bag and climbed out of the jeep and shut the door.

As he walked to the brick two story safe house Clint considered the wildcard in his plan. Everyone knew of Thor's relationship with Jane. The DemiGod would do everything and anything for the woman he loved. Crossing that line was a no turning back point for Clint. Nobody, especially Thor, would forgive Hawkeye for taking away or harming Jane. To be an enemy of the DemiGod would be worth it to Clint if it got his end result. As long as Loki died by Clint's hand nothing else mattered.

* * *

The light in the small storage room next to Jane's lab went out drawing the scientist's attention. She frowned and made a mental note to let the guards contact someone about it and returned to her work. The next second she was plunged into total blackness. The lab was in the basement with no windows.

"Ben?"Jane called out to the young brown haired guard that was on duty that day.

No response. Icy fear trickled down the scientist's neck as she fumbled for her pen the nearest weapon she had. As her fingers closed around it Jane straightened. Ever since Thor had literally dropped into her life Jane had been more aware of the dangers that came with knowing a DemiGod from another galaxy. After Loki had kidnapped Erik Selvig she'd made S.H.I.E.L.D arrange self defense courses. Jane had hoped to God she'd never have to use those new skills.

"Ramon?"Foster asked the other guard.

Silence reigned. With her eyes now adjusted to the dark Jane stepped away from the lab table pen firmly in hand. As she turned Jane felt an arm wrap around her throat cutting off her air supply. Her attacker's other hand pressed a cloth against Jane's mouth and nose. From the smell Jane knew instantly what it was; chloroform. Struggling Jane raised her free arm up to defend herself. It was the one that still held the ballpoint pen. Jane tried to stab her abductor but only managed to scrape his forearm in her weakened state. She was rapidly losing consciousness; the darkness suffocating her. With a last weak attempt to break free Jane felt the drug take full affect and she slipped into oblivion.

* * *

For once luck was on Clint's side and he exited the safe house the same way he came in. He carried Jane over his left shoulder taking the precaution to bind her feet and hands. The computer program had done it's job disabling the power where Hawkeye needed it and ghosting the other systems fooling them and the remaining guards into thinking things were status quo. Twenty minutes later Clint reached the jeep and put Foster gently in the back seat. He pulled the scientist's arms above her head and handcuffed one to the jeep's door handle. Picking up his bag from the ground Clint tossed it back to it's spot in the passenger seat and got in. He started the engine and backed up. A light rain began to fall as Hawkeye put the jeep in drive and sped away.  
Next stop: Asguard.

* * *

Fourteen days ago Thor had been elated to learn his father had discovered a new energy source. A new way to travel between Earth and Asguard. The energy source a mineral found on a moon in their galaxy was limited in supply. It was powerful but not as unbalanced as the tesseract had been. It had taken seven days to gather enough of the mineral and another six of testing. Much to his father's chagrin Thor had declared on the sixth day that he was using the new mineral. There had been enough testing they would only know by doing. He and Jane had been separated long enough. She had worked too hard to find a way to bind their worlds. Now Thor had one even if it was temporary. It would give Jane a reprieve and Thor's people time to fix the bridge.

Thor had landed at S.H.I.E.L.D to report his good news. His elation and happiness quickly turned to fear and rage when the DemiGod learned Jane was missing. Not only missing but had been placed in hiding. S.H.I.E.L.D had failed to protect Jane. Failed to protect her from one of it's own.

An hour later Thor was pacing a wide path in Fury's office. The director was angry as well. The DemiGod tuned out Fury's phone conversations and sank into one of the visitor's chairs. Thor was disheartened with the knowledge that his brother was the reason Jane was in danger. By taking control of Clint Barton Loki had set events in motion. If not for his brother's quest for power and revenge Agent Romanoff' would not have died trying to save her husband.

New rage surged and Thor fought to keep it under control. Jane needed him calm. Thor's revenge against Loki would come later once Jane was safe. She would be safe Thor could not bare to think of the alternative.

"Thor?"Fury prompted as he ended his most recent phone call.

Thor stood moving closer to the desk. "Have you found Jane?"

Fury shook his head."No, but we have confirmed she's with Barton. He killed six guards to get to her. I've made this S.H.I.E.L.D's highest priority. Every lead is being followed every resource exhausted. We will find Dr. Foster, I promise."

Thor nodded and then asked."Do you have any agents in New Mexico?"

"Agents Hill and Thompson are on their way, why"Fury asked then answered his own question. "You think Barton's taken her there."

"It is her home and the place of her lab."Thor reasoned. "If I am correct in thinking Barton wants to punish my brother he will use Jane to get to Asguard."

"I was really hoping Barton wouldn't be that stupid."Fury muttered as he picked up his phone once more and made a call.

Thor could only pray they were in time. He didn't want to think of what Barton would do if somebody got in his way.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts :)

Title: Spiraling into darkness  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category/timeline: AU

Jane Foster awoke to a splitting headache and blinding sunlight. She blinked a few times and found herself staring out a car window. As her thoughts oriented Jane recognized where she was...home. Memories returned along with the fear and Jane sat straight up. Or tried to she found her hands handcuffed to the door handle. Looking down Jane saw her feet were bound with rope.

"Good morning."Clint Barton greeted. "Or should I say afternoon."

"Who are you?"Foster demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

"Clint Barton used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D."Hawkeye replied his gaze fixed on the road ahead.

"Used to?"Foster repeated.

"Till your boyfriend's derranged brother tried to take over Earth."Clint replied grimly. "My wife died freeing me from Loki's mind control."

"I'm sorry."Jane said softly seeing the unmistakeable pain and grief on her captor's face.

"Save your condolences."Clint snapped. "You're going to help me kill Loki."

Jane blinked and then her eyes widened in surprise."Getting to Asguard is risky not to mention dangerous. I'm close but nowhere near the testing stage. Every energy source I've found is unstable."

"You're smart I'm sure you'll think of something."Clint stated as he pulled off the interstate and into Roswell.

"I'm not going to do anything that'll hurt Thor."Jane protested the words out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying.

Clint yanked the car into the nearest parking spot and threw it in park. He reached over and grabbed Jane slamming her against the passenger door.

"I wouldn't worry so much about your boyfriend."Clint threatened. "I'd be more worried about you. Don't underestimate me, Dr. Foster. I will kill you if you don't find me a way to Asguard. Are we clear?"

Jane nodded as pain shot down her left arm from the impact. Her vision blurred and Jane blinked it clear. She wouldn't give Barton the satisfaction of tears.

"Good."Clint stated as he released Jane and put the car back into drive. "We should get along just fine."

* * *

"We're an hour away."Tony Stark reported into the speaker phone that sat on the coffee table of the jet's living quarters. "Some nasty winds keeping our speed down."

"You should have reported back to me that you knew where Barton was."Fury responded.

"Thought you brought me in to get results?"Stark countered."I'll report when I have results."

"Thor's father found a temporary way to travel between our worlds."The S.H.I.E.L.D. director stated."Thor's on his way to Roswell as we speak. I also have agents Hill and Thompson en route."

"So Point Break's come to save his lady love, huh?"Tony asked with a hint of sarcasm earning a glare from Steve."Perfect timing. If Barton's as unhinged as we think he is we'll need everything you can send us."

"Already working on that."Fury acknowledged."Hill will have more information for you when you rendezvous. I want to make this clear, Stark, we need Jane Foster alive and Barton not stepping foot on Asguard."

Tony rolled his eyes and reached to shut off the speaker phone. "Piece of cake."

* * *

To Thor it was almost physically painful to be back in New Mexico. Everywhere he looked Thor was comforted with a memory of Jane. Knowing Jane was somewhere in the city she loved afraid and possibly hurt caused a new anger to surface. Thor understood Barton's motive. Losing a spouse in any way could change a man no matter what world they called home. To lose a spouse at your own hands, even if you weren't in control, must be a special kind of hell. Thor had to make Hawkeye see that Loki was being punished. That his brother was being held responsible for his crimes.

"Yo, Point Break!"

Thor stopped walking and turned to face the familiar voice. Stark had sacrificed nearly everything to protect Earth and that had gained Thor's respect. The countless new nicknames however were an irritation that Thor was not getting used to. People at S.H.I.E.L.D had tried to explain that Stark's nicknames were part of the billionaire's over the top personality. If you had one you were on Iron Man's inner circle. Still to Thor respect needed to be shown both ways. Gaming and jokes had a time and a place. A large black vehicle that's idenitifcation tag read Hummer rolled to a stop next to Thor. Stark rolled down the passenger window using the controls on the driver's side. The DemiGod nodded to Stark and shook Steve Roger's hand.

"Stark."Thor greeted. "Captain."

"Thor."Rogers acknowledged."Any news?"

Thor leaned against the doorframe."I only just arrived."

"So CrazyHawk hasn't made contact? Interesting."Tony commented as he motioned for Thor to get in.

Thor got in the rear passenger side and shut the door behind him. "You believe Jane is in greater danger because we have not heard from Barton?"

Tony shook his head as he merged with Roswell traffic."No, he needs her. Foster's only dead if she can't get Barton to Asguard."

"Jane does not know of my father's accomplishment."Thor stated unable to keep the worry from his voice.

"Fury told us Foster was close to a break through."Tony continued. "It was only a matter of time before she figured it out. Your girl's smart, but that intelligence will cost her if she doesn't meet CrazyHawk's goals."

"I can't believe Barton would kill Doctor Foster."Steve began quietly."She's one of us."

"You're not thinking crazy-like."Tony admonished."The Barton who worked for the red, white and blue is long gone. The Barton in his place is grief-stricken, angry and self-destructive not a good combo. He has one goal and that's to put Loki six feet under."

"I love my brother."Thor stated solmenly."But I will not let Jane suffer for his actions."

"Hopefully it won't come to that."Steve replied gently."Nobody should have to make that choice."

"Loki dug his grave when he attacked Earth."Stark spat as he pulled onto the street of Foster's lab..

"Tony..."Rogers began but was cut off.

"Foster is our priority."Iron Man replied as he parked the hummer."I owe it to Romanoff to keep Barton alive. I'm not a miracle worker. If he's got a death wish not much we can do."

"I know everybody can't be saved."Steve commented grimly as he exited the vehicle."But I believe there's some good left in Hawkeye. We don't leave anyone behind and we don't turn on our own."

Tony snorted as he climbed out of the hummer and walked to the rear. "I admire your old school values, Cap. But I think you'll change your mind when you've got a dozen of Barton's arrows to dodge."

"Maybe."Rogers agreed reluctantly as he and Thor joined Stark.

Tony opened the back of the Hummer and lifted the lid of a large metal storage box that sat to the left of the compartment. Thor watched as Stark held up his right hand and the red and gold pieces of the Iron Man suit flew to their owner. The pieces assembled in the right position and Tony used his outstretched right hand to catch the face plate before it impacted. He placed it on manually.

"Still working out the kinks."Tony explained as he looked at Rogers. "Waiting on you, Cap."

Steve had already taken off his shirt reveling the Captain America uniform underneath. He kicked off his boots and removed his jeans. He put his boots back on and placed the unneeded clothing in the back compartment. Steve grabbed the cowl and shield and put on the cowl before turning to face Stark.

"Ready."Rogers reported with a grim smile.

"You were a boy scout, weren't you?"Tony grumbled as he elevated a few feet off the ground.

"That obvious?"Steve responded.

"Just a little."Tony replied sarcastically. "So Fabio, you have a plan to rescue the princess or we just going to storm the castle?"

Thor retrieved Mjolnir from where he had placed it in the back when he had entered the vehicle. The hammer felt good in his hand. Tony's question repeated through Thor's thoughts. The DemiGod did not wish to hurt anyone. However, he would do whatever was necessary to free his beloved.

"We bring Jane home."Thor replied as he stalked past Stark and Rogers.

"Storm the castle it is."Stark acknowledged.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Spiraling into darkness  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Thor struggled to keep his emotions in check. He was running across the rooftops of warehouses in the industrial section of Roswell. Stark had tracked Barton and Jane there by using heat sensor equipment. Barton was running using the buildings as cover going from one to the next. The S.H.I.E.L.D team led by Hill was still five minutes away;  
Stark was updating them via radio. Reaching the second to last building Thor jumped down to the street hammer in hand. His mind was spinning trying to anticipate every move Barton would make. The last thing Thor wanted was Jane injured in a rescue attempt. It was difficult dealing with people who were mentally unstable. He'd had more than enough experience with that with his brother Loki. Barton was a different kind consumed with grief and anger instead of revenge and world domination. Thor had to some how reach this wounded soul and gain his beloved's freedom. He would succeed there was no other option.. If Barton escaped and some how got to Asguard...Thor feared for Jane's life if that happened. He did not truly know what his brother would do if cornered and confronted.

"What's the plan?"Rogers asked as he came to stand next to the DemiGod.

"Barton's moving,"Tony commented over the team's radio as he hovered  
near the front of the end building. "Exiting in fifteen seconds."

"I do not wish to hurt Barton however if he continues to use Jane as a  
shield he leaves us no choice."Thor replied.

Steve nodded grimly and dropped into a fighting stance.

* * *

Just before reaching the main door of the last warehouse Clint took a sharp left causing Jane to stumble. He'd anticipated that he'd have a S.H.I.E.L.D welcoming committee as soon as they surfaced in Roswell. That was why he had chosen this route. The warehouses had served a purpose.

"What's wrong?"Jane asked as she regained her footing.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's waiting for us."Barton replied simply as he weaved through the rows of metal shelves.

"How do you know?"Jane inquired.

"Used to be one of them, remember? I knew they'd track me."

"What are you going to do to them?"Foster wondered as they rounded a corner.

"Anybody tell you that you ask too many questions?"Clint snapped as he  
came to a stop.

"Part of being a scientist."Jane replied crisply.

Remaining silent Clint took a device out of the right pocket of his jacket. It was about the size of a cigarette lighter. He aimed it at the closest wall and clicked it. A door slid open revealing a set of stairs leading down.

"Move."Clint snapped pushing Jane forward.

Foster walked quickly ahead and Clint followed. As he did he pulled another hand held device out of his left pocket This one was recognizable as an electronic trigger for an explosive device. He hit a few numbers on the tiny keypad before arming it.

"What is that?"Jane asked quietly.

"Distraction."Clint stated as he pocketed both devices and grabbed the scientist's right arm.

After the pair descended onto the second step the door automatically closed behind them.

* * *

Tony saw the alert on his face screen an instant before Jarvis's voice echoed through his helmet.

"Sir!"The AI program reported urgently. "There's an..."

"Explosive device, yeah I saw."Tony responded angrily. "Can you disarm?"

"One in the twenty seconds remaining yes not two and certainly not the third in the building to the right."

"Crap."Tony swore as he swooped over to his team and grabbed Captain America by the back of his shirt collar with one arm and lifted him skyward. "Thor, explosives about to go boom, let's move!"

"I am not leaving Jane!"Thor replied angrily as he whirled back to face the warehouse.

Tony scanned the building. "Sorry Point Break, they're gone. Barton was a step ahead of us."

"Impossible!"Thor shouted.

"You're not going to be any help to her as a piece of charcoal!"Tony responded.

"Ten seconds!"Jarvis warned.

Stark hefted Steve farther up. "Thor! Ten seconds this whole block's gonna go. Hill, abort, repeat abort. Area is rigged with explosives. Warn the locals."

"Copy."Hill responded as she pulled the plane into a tight arch. "Want  
me to pick you guys up?"

"I've got that covered. Just get clear. Stark out."Tony commented.

Thor stared at the wooden and metal wall of the building. He'd been so close to getting Jane back. Seconds and feet separated them. Too close yet too far at the same time. Helplessness was indeed a horrible feeling. It consumed him now along with anger. The sound of Stark's thrusters snapped Thor out of his thoughts. Tony was right; they would find another way to bring Jane home. Whirling the hammer Thor gained enough momentum. At the last possible second he bounded out of danger's way with a huge leap.

"Hill."Tony reported as he flew. "We're clear."

"So are we. Local authorities are vacating the area and responding."

"Goo..."Tony was nearly thrown off course as the explosions started.

Minutes later the warehouse district was in flames.


End file.
